To The Rockies We Go
by Emtpirate214
Summary: What happens when there is a bounty on Charlie's head? She must flee with the other wanted party, someone she doesn't really care for.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Revolution, but if I did I would change some things.

"We have to get you out of here," Miles began throwing things in Charlie's pack.  
"Miles stop! I don't understand what's going on. Why do I have to leave?" Charlie was trying to get her pack away from Miles and put it all back.  
Miles had never done this. He had never tried to send send her away when something was up. What was the big deal now that she had to run and hide like a coward.  
"I'm ready to go," Monroe walked in with his pack slung over his shoulder.  
"You're not going anywhere," Charlie glared as she futilely chased Miles trying to unpack her things.  
"Yes he is Charlie, and you're going with him," Miles closed up her pack and helped her put it and handed her the crossbow.  
"I'm not going anywhere dammit!" Charlie had, had enough of all the non answers and the pained look on Monroe's face.  
"Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Charlie squared off with Miles.  
"There's a bounty on our heads Charlie. Miles and Rachel think it's best if you and I get out of town for a while until they can get some more people to join our fight against the Patriots," Monroe sensed that Charlie needed to be told what was going on otherwise her cooperation was not going happen.  
"You and Bass are going west to the Rockies," Miles hugged Charlie.  
"It's almost dark, we need to get ready to go," Monroe popped his head back in the room.  
"Listen, I wouldn't send you away if I didn't think it was necessary, but two bounty hunters arrived today and paid us a visit. Rachel is keeping them busy in town. You have to leave now before they realize what we're doing," Miles began walking with her towards the door.  
Monroe was already on one of the horses with his packed secured tight. The evening sky had no moon but plenty of stars.  
"Listen, keep the stupid to a minimum and don't let Bass boss you around, but keep an eye on him," Miles kissed the top of Charlie's head.  
"You think he's up to something?" Charlie became weary.  
"Not like that, I mean watch his back," Miles helped secure Charlie's pack and crossbow to the horse.  
"Some former Militia are going to hide us along the way. Be waiting for word from Jacob and Savannah Redman," Monroe seemed to be a little impatient.  
"Friends if yours?" Charlie cocked one eyebrow.  
"Yep, us," Monroe pointed between himself and Charlie.  
"I'll be listening. Bass, anything happens to her, don't bother coming back," Miles shook Monroe's hand.  
"Come on Savannah, let's get out of here before the bounty hunters realize we have their horses," Monroe turned his horse around.  
Charlie shot Monroe a look of contempt.  
"What? Presents from your mom," Monroe shrugged.  
"Let's go Jacob," Charlie laughed at the thought of her mom stealing horses.  
Miles watched as Charlie and Monroe kicked the horses into a gallop and were out if sight before he knew it. How could he tell Charlie that the kid she had once loved was now a bounty hunter for the Patriots? On top of that, his psychotic father was the other bounty hunter? He wouldn't tell Charlie that. He didn't want her to know her first love, Jason Neville, was the one that was tasked to bring her and Monroe in. He still didn't understand why Charlie had a bounty on her head anyway. Monroe, he knew full well why he had one on his, but Charlie? It was time he had a talk with old Nipples.


	2. Chapter 2

Monroe looked back at Charlie and wondered how they had gotten into this mess. A year ago she was a pain in his ass. She was cutting down his men and had turned one of his best spies into a Rebel fighter. Now they were on the run together and headed for the Colorado Rockies. Monroe knew that a few of his Militia sergeants had fled to the Rockies and had wanted to him to join them. To bring back the Republic.  
"Let's let the horses rest and take a break," Monroe stretched in the saddle.  
"We need to wait until it gets dark and then we'll make camp," Charlie's butt was numb but she wasn't going to give Monroe the satisfaction of this knowledge.  
"Charlie, it's early afternoon and we have been riding sense it got dark last night. We rode the horses hard most of the night and he have been in the Plains Nation for a while," Monroe guided his horse towards some trees.  
"Fine but we shouldn't rest for too long," Charlie guided her horse in the same direction as Monroe's.  
Monroe ties his horse up by a small creek that was surrounded by trees.  
Charlie tried to get off her horse but soon realized that her legs had cramped and gone numb in their current position.  
"I'm going to scout the area," Charlie sighed trying to hide the fact that her right hip was now registering the pain.  
"You've cramped up in the saddle," Monroe crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"No, I just think it's a good idea that we know the area before deciding if we are going to make camp here," Charlie was trying desperately to figure out a way to get off the horse in her current state.  
"Charlotte let me help you," Monroe grabbed the reins and guided her horse by his.  
"I can do it myself," Charlie huffed.  
"By all means," Monroe made a grand bow and sweeping motion with his arm as if she were royalty.  
"Alright I will," Charlie tried lifting her right leg but it was too stiff.  
"May I?"  
"Fine but this doesn't mean that I don't know how to get on and off a horse," Charlie finally relented.  
"No, it means you don't know when to let your body rest and take a break," Monroe reached for Charlie's waist.  
She leaned towards him and he helped drag her off the saddle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He helped place her feet on the ground. He held her there for a moment and looked down into those eyes that looked like a crystal clear lake. He took in her scent that was a mixture of horse, lavender water, and whiskey.  
"Thanks," Charlie said and didn't realize that she was so comfortable in his arms.  
"Yeah, no problem," Monroe still hadn't let go of her waist.  
Charlie went to turn around and felt a tugging at her belt buckle.  
"Hold on, we're stuck," Monroe said looking down and realizing that their belt buckles had decided that this close proximity needed to be kept.  
"Well, get us unstuck," Charlie couldn't get rid of this tingling sensation that was going up and down her spine.  
"Thanks Charlotte, that thought hadn't crossed my mind," Monroe said undoing her belt.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting us unstuck."  
"And you had to undo my belt to do that?"  
"Would you rather I cut it?" Monroe gave her the stop being a whiny kid look.  
"Well sense you have my belt off I am going to go and answer the call of nature," she grabbed her belt and walked further into the forest.  
Monroe shook his head. He wished for a cold shower right now, the thoughts of her on his mind would rival any Penthouse forum. He saw what looked to be a lake a few hundred feet through the woods and decided that was better than nothing. He stripped down and put all his clothes on a bear by rock and went running into the cold water.  
"Shit! That's cold!" Monroe shivered to himself and began swimming around.  
"From what I can tell it is," Charlie yelled.  
"Charlie! Get out of here!"  
"Hey you're the one that went streaking down the bank," Charlie picked up his clothes.  
"Put those down."  
"They smell worse than you!"  
"I'll wash them later!"  
"Well, I'll toss them in and they can get clean with you!"  
"Do it and I will pull you in."  
Charlie smiled and threw his clothes in the water and started running the other direction. Suddenly to arms were around her waist.  
"That's it! Someone's gotta teach you a lesson!" Monroe hoisted Charlie up in the air and carried her to the lake.  
"Put me down! I will get cleaned up later!" Charlie tried smacking and kicking but was suddenly thrown into the icy water.  
"You're an ass Monroe!"  
"And you're a bitch Charlotte!"  
Charlie took off her coat and boots.  
"Get out so I can take a bath."  
Charlotte there is enough lake that both of us can swim and take a bath and not see the other. Go find your own piece of the lake," Monroe splashed her.  
"Fine!" Charlie took off the rest of her clothes and began swimming out further into the lake. She put her feet on the bottom and was relieved that the water came up to her chin. She dunked herself a few times to get her hair good and wet. She felt something swim by her leg but it wasn't like any fish she had ever felt before and was weaving in and out of her legs.  
"Ahhhh! Monroe!"  
"Charlotte!"  
Charlie froze with fear.  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know! But it's near my right leg!"  
Monroe dove under the water and came back up a minute later with a dead snake in his hands. He threw it further out into the lake.  
"You ok?"  
"I hate snakes."  
"I thought someone had grabbed you."  
"Ok let me rephrase that, I am terrified of snakes," Charlie was breathing heavily trying to swallow her fear for all things serpent.  
Monroe swam over to her and hugged her.  
"It's ok, the snake is gone."  
She felt something rising between her legs that took her by surprise and made her breath catch.  
Monroe didn't know why his body was reacting the way it was but he didn't have enough blood flow to really think all this through. He leaned in and tentatively kissed her. Charlie's body betrayed her as well and she kissed him back. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their bodies melded together and the year of fighting and hatred seemed to melt away into the water.  
"Charlie."  
"Shut up before we realize what we're doing."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone for your support, more feedback the better. This snow day is allowing my brain to be in overdrive! Plus snow based cocktails are helping too!  
Again I don't own revolution but I would love to!

Miles was irritated at the whole situation in general. What had Charlie done that to put a bounty in her head? She was with him most if the time and if anyone should have a bounty, it should be him. He kept thinking that there had to be more to this.  
"Miles," Jason nearly knocked him down rounding the same corner.  
"I don't have time for your shit today nipples. What do you want?"  
"Where's Charlie?"  
"Somewhere around here, why do you care?"  
"I have to bring her back to Washington."  
"Why?"  
"Orders are orders."  
"Sure they are, but there has to be a reason. I mean it's not like the bounty was a rouse," it finally dawned on Miles.  
"You set up a fake bounty on Charlie, you son of a bitch," Miles ran his hand through his hair.  
"Listen, the Patriots are going to start taking anyone under the age of twenty five to the reeducation center," Jason hissed.  
"So taking her to the heart of the Patriot camp makes the perfect sense how?"  
"I'm not taking her there. If I report to the camp in Charleston, South Carolina, then I can marry her and she won't have to go to a reeducation center," Jason looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation.  
"So what, force her in chains to go to Charleston? What, get married and live happily ever after?" Miles couldn't believe his ears.  
"I have been offered a position to run one of the plantations where they are making Militia members work off their war crimes. If Charlie marries a loyal Patriot, then they won't make her go to one of the centers," Jason motioned for Miles to walk with him when a Patriot patrol was spotted.  
"Do you really think that hauling Charlie off in a forced marriage is going to fix the fact that you turned your back on her in the Tower? Jason I am the one that closed the doors, not Charlie. She wanted me to open them back up but I couldn't. We had a mission to complete. So if you're mad, be mad at me," Miles spun Jason around.  
"Miles, I don't blame her. I knew that there was a chance that things were going to happen with the plan, but when I found out that the bombs had hit Atlanta. My world changed all over again. My mom was dead, but now she's not. I realized then and there that I was not going to let anyone in my family separate us again. I love Charlie and I know she loves me," Jason turned to leave.  
"Don't be too sure of that Junior Neville," Miles stood firm with his hands on his hips.  
Miles saw how Jason's betrayal had affected Charlie. She had become distant and for a while took off on her own. He knew that she had come back changed. Especially where Monroe was concerned. He didn't know what the details but he knew that Monroe had saved Charlie's life.  
"Look, after we talk on the way to Charleston she will see that I still love her and that walking away was the biggest mistake of my life," Jason pointed his finger at Miles's chest. "You'll see."

It had been a month sense they had left Miles in Texas and Charlie was getting homesick.  
"Come on Charlotte, we have to keep moving," Monroe yelled over his shoulder.  
"Sorry, but I can't help that your cooking has given me food poisoning," Charlie emerged from behind some trees where she had thrown up her food for a second day in a row.  
"Do you think you can make it for a little bit longer? Tyson's homestead is up the road about a mile. We'll rest there for the night and you can taste some of his wife's cooking," Monroe helped Charlie onto her horse.  
"Alright, but promise we'll take some for the road too so that I don't have to eat your cooking," Charlie was slightly pale from the last two days of vomiting.  
"Deal," Monroe rode closely beside her.  
After their moment in the lake that second afternoon, they had awkwardly looked at each other. He couldn't help but think that Miles would kill him if he ever found out. He swore to himself that it was going to only be a one time thing. He swore that he would never do that again, but she was infection. Her smile gave him hope for the long journey ahead. He promised that once they settled in the Rockies that they would talk about the whole lake incident and see where things stood. Monroe looked around and realized how the time had flown away while lost in his thoughts because the homestead was coming into view. Tyson apparently noticed him and began waving as if he had just seen his favorite football star.  
"There's Tyson. He hasn't really changed in the year sense I saw him last," Monroe waved back.  
"Wow, he is really excited," Charlie was more worn out than usual.  
Tyson quickly escorted them into the house and both were given hugs by his wife Sarah.  
"Come in and have a seat," she beamed.  
"Is it alright if she lies down? She has been sick with food poisoning," Monroe nodded towards Charlie.  
"Of course! Come on dear, let's get you settled in. I'll take a look, I was a nurse before the blackout," Sarah began shuffling Charlie towards the back of the house.  
"General, it's great to see you sir. May I speak freely?"  
"None of that right now. The Militia is gone, but go ahead," Monroe took the seat offered to his.  
"What is Miles's niece doing with you?"  
"She also has the same bounty hunters after her. I promised Miles that I would look after her," Monroe leaned back.  
"That's good because she is going to need all the looking after you and everyone else can provide," Sarah came back into the living room.  
"What do you mean?" Monroe became worried.  
"She shouldn't be traveling," Sarah began wringing her hands.  
"Sarah, what's wrong with her?" Tyson was even becoming worried.  
"It's nothing bad, she's pregnant. Judging by everything, I'd say roughly a month," she smiled.  
"I have to go talk to her," Monroe got up from the chair and walked to the room Charlie was in. He noticed she was laying in her side and could tell she was crying.  
"Charlie?"  
"In fine. Just food poisoning."  
"Liar, Sarah told me."  
Charlie sat up and Monroe joined her on the bed. He rested his hand on her stomach.  
"I know that this not something that we have even remotely discussed but I promise that I will not let anything happen to either of you. I know that I am ready to step up and be a father," he kissed her stomach.  
Charlie rubbed her stomach gently and smiled at Monroe. She didn't know if she loved but her feelings were very strong for him.  
"How about we stay here a day or two and then move on?" Monroe maneuvered himself behind Charlie.  
"Let's leave tomorrow. The sooner we get to where we are going the better," she let him wrap his arms around under her chest and pulled her close to him. She fell asleep to Monroe gently rubbing her stomach.  
"I promise you both that I will make it safe for you, if that means going to hell and back," Monroe kissed the top of Charlie's head.

Alright, that's all for today folks. My brain is tired and who knows I may end up being jolted awake to write something more. I have a few ideas that binned to sort out. Please leave feedback, I want to hear what y'all have to say good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Well getting snowed in sucks so I have been able to organize my thoughts but I have yet to be able to get out of my driveway.

Monroe watched Charlie sleep. He gently rubbed her stomach, the nearest safe house was two days away. The winter storms would start in six months. He knew that the Militia families in the Rockies would help hide them until it was safe to move Charlie and the baby.  
"Sir, can I have a word?" Tyson whispered.  
"I'll be right there," Monroe kissed Charlie's head and slipped out of the bed.  
Monroe emerged from the bedroom to find two more sergeants sitting in the living. They immediately snapped to attention.  
"At ease gentlemen, we haven't restarted the Militia yet. Also, quiet for right now," Monroe motion over his shoulder.  
"Sir, we have news," the blonde sergeant Adams whispered.  
"A lot of news actually," the red headed sergeant Donaldson interjected.  
"What is it?"  
"There are plantations that have been started in Charleston South Carolina to have former Militia work off war crimes. We also saw that there is a bounty out for you and Charlotte. General Matheson's niece never had anything to do with the Militia. There is something more to this." Adams rubbed his forehead.  
"Well, then, we need to keep her safe too," Tyson looked at Monroe for confirmation.  
"Plus, the Militia wouldn't want her and their unborn child harmed," Charlie smiled from the doorway.  
"Charlotte, what are you doing up you need your rest," Monroe rushed to her side.  
"Wait, she's having your baby?" both sergeants seemed shocked by this news.  
"Yes, we just found out yesterday," Monroe rested a protective hand on Charlie's stomach.  
"Does General Matheson know?" Adams looked skeptically at Charlie.  
"No, he doesn't even know about us yet," Charlie looked away sheepishly.

Jason couldn't believe it, his horse was gone. What made it worse is that no one had seen Charlie in days.  
"Well this is a set back," Tom Neville startled his son out of his thoughts.  
"A minor one," Jason went to the empty stable and lookers around.  
"Where is that Matheson girl?"  
"I don't know Miles says he hasn't seen her in days and I have a feeling she's not coming back anytime soon."  
"You think she made a run for it?"  
"I don't know but I am going to find out. I might be gone a while bit I will be coming back."  
"Take your time son, I have to find Monroe and I know that he is bound to be here somewhere."  
Jason walked away towards the farmhouse. He knew that if anyone was able to find Charlie or possibly have a clue to where she had gone it was Miles. She wouldn't just abandon him, he had seen that first hand while he was playing his role as Nate. She would go to the ends of the earth for him.  
"Nipples, what brings you here?"  
Jason hadn't even realized that he was already at the farmhouse.  
"Where is she?"  
"I told you Charlie is gone."  
"I know that, but I also know that you and she are so close that she wouldn't leave without talking to you about it."  
"That's where you're wrong."  
"How so?"  
"The last time she disappeared she was gone for nearly six months."  
"Six months?"  
"Yep, stayed in New Vegas for a bit."  
Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Charlie had left them all and not said a word? He knew that she was hurt, but had him turning his back on her caused this?  
"Listen, she's been gone a little over a month now. Let's say I may know where she is headed. You know that you hurt her more than her finding out that you were with the Militia?"  
"I had to know if my mom was still alive. My dad needed me."  
"Jason, Charlie needed you to be there. You turned your back on her."  
"I know, and that is something that I am going to have to deal with."

Charlie and Monroe had been riding for two days and finally the home they were going to be living in a whole finally came into view. It was a massive mansion that was cut into the side of the Rockies and looked more like a fairy tale castle.  
"Many members of the Militia came here when the Rebels were starting to win more battles. They wanted a safe place for you and the generals to come and rebuild the Militia," Adams smiled.  
"Now it will be a safe place for Charlotte to have our baby," Monroe squeezed Charlie's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miles how can we trust Jason? He has turned to the other side so many times?" Rachel hissed.  
"I don't know if we can, but I do know one thing. He has feelings for Charlie and he wants to make things up to her. If I can use that to get her out of this fight with the Patriots, then I am going to do it," Miles rested his hands on his hips.  
"Miles she is going to fight no matter what we do. She is a fighter. Plus being with Monroe doesn't make it any easier for her to get into fights," Rachel was seething.  
"Look Rachel, I did what I thought was best at the time to keep her safe. I'm sorry that you can't see that," Miles stormed out of the farmhouse.  
It was time to find Neville junior and fix this situation. Charlie would hate him. He knew that she would not go for this scheme but it was better than her stuck in the Rockies with the remaining members of the Militia.

Charlie settled into the fortress within a day or two. She and Monroe were also settling into a routine themselves that involved daily briefings about the Patriots. Charlie was treated by the Militia as Monroe's equal and was seen as one of the generals as well. She hadn't realized until now that she was backing the Militia. The very source of all her heart ache and pain. She was truly believing that this time it was going to be different, that with her by Monroe's side, he wouldn't lose himself.  
"Charlotte, are you ok with this?" Monroe startled her from her thoughts.  
"Yes. It is necessary to protect the people. Who is going to stop the Patriots if we don't?"  
"I know how much pain that I've caused you, but I want you to know that this time is going to be different. We are going to protect the people. We are going to be the force of good that Miles and I intended it to be," Monroe smiled.  
"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Adams motioned for Monroe to go out into the hallway.  
"Anything you have to say you can say in front of Charlotte," Monroe stood his ground.  
"What if the men do not accept her? She was once a Rebel who tried to kill you?"  
"If I didn't believe in this, then why am I here?" Charlie felt the disapproving stare coming from Adams and she knew that there was going to be a long road for her to travel before she earned everyone else's trust.

"Here's the deal. You and I are going alone to Charlie. If I even suspect that you are leading us into a Patriot trap I will not hesitate to put a bullet into your brain. If you tell daddy dearest that you are going with me then I will put a bullet in your brain. Do we have an understanding?" Miles glared at Jason.  
"Fine by me, but what do I tell my dad. It's not like he isn't going to notice that I'm gone," Jason felt that if Miles could kill with one look then he would be six feet under right about now.  
"Make something up, tell him you have a lead on another bounty for all I care, don't mention Charlie. Don't mention Monroe either, your dad and half of the Patriots will want to be with you then," Miles waved Jason off.  
"Hey Nipples!"  
"What?"  
"You have one hour and then I'm gone. Meet me at the farmhouse," Miles didn't give Jason time to respond.  
Miles just wondered how Jason was going to react to finding out that Miles had sent Charlie off with Monroe of all people. This was going to be interesting to say the least. He just hoped that Jason understood that it was for the best. Besides, Charlie had tried too many times to kill Monroe, so it wasn't like he was going to be heart broken when she left with Jason.  
"Alright I'm ready let's go," Jason had interrupted Miles thought process.  
"That was quick," Miles grabbed the last of his stuff to get it into his pack.  
"The faster we get on the road the faster I get Charlie to safety," Jason crossed his arms and tried to show that he was too impatient for Miles to be taking his sweet time.  
"Well, we need to ride as much as possible. It's going to take us at least a month to get there and then we only have a few weeks to get out before the winter storms hit and snow us in for the next six months," Miles looked around making sure that he had everything.  
"Where the hell did you send her?"  
"A place I knew that the Patriots would never look and that I knew she wouldn't get into trouble unless she really tried," Miles got up on his horse.  
"Please tell me you didn't send her to Alaska or something like that. You know that the Rockies are hard to pass and that there are war clans that kill first and then attempt to ask questions," Jason got on his horse as well.  
"Well there aren't any more war clans, but there is something that you need to know before we get there," Miles kicked his horse into a gallop.  
"What?" Jason kicked his horse into a gallop trying to catch up.

One month later

"You sent her to hide out with the Militia in the Rockies?" Jason was livid.  
"Listen it's the safest place for her right now," Miles waved to Tyson as they rode their horses up the muddy trail.  
"Probably will be locked in a cell somewhere in this fortress they built," Jason galloped ahead pushing the horse to its limits.  
Miles and Jason didn't talk for the rest of the trip to the fortress which made the two day journey feel like it was longer than it actually was. They both seemed impressed by the fact that it was so massive and appeared to be heavily armed.  
"Why do I get the feeling that we are going to die in this place?" Jason craned his neck backwards.  
"We aren't. We're former Militia," Miles smiled and held up his arm showing the brand.  
"I never thought that this thing would come in handy ever again," Jason began unwrapping his wrist to reveal his brand.  
They were greeted by a couple of privates who escorted them to library that had a roaring fire.  
"General Monroe will be with you in a moment," one of the privates stated and then closed the door.  
"Don't start," Miles held up his hand before Jason could speak.  
A few minutes later the door opened and Monroe walked in and sat down. He motioned for Jason and Miles to do the same.  
"You've started the Militia again?" Miles couldn't believe that he hadn't seen this one coming.  
"Yes Miles, I did and this time it is going to be what we wanted it to be. It is going to be the protector of the people, not the boogey man. I have already started negotiations with the different war clans of the Plains Nations and California. I am working on drafting a treaty with Texas as well," Monroe kept calm and watched Jason carefully.  
"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Like anyone is ever going to trust you not to turn into the old General Monroe," Jason looked at Miles for support.  
"My wife thinks that I am a changed man and that the Militia is the best thing to support and protect the people," Monroe glared at Jason.  
"And what dumbass bimbo did you con into marrying you?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
Monroe stood as a door behind Miles and Jason opened.  
"I'd like to introduce you to my wife," Monroe smiled as he extended his hand.  
Miles and Jason turned around at the same time and both had looks of confusion.  
"Hi Uncle Miles. Jason, good to see you too," Charlie smiled.

I am already working on the next chapter. I have enjoyed the feedback. I know someone said I had made this mushy with the pregnancy but this is my first fan fic. I used to write them a few years ago and I must put this out there, everything in the story has a purpose. Everything will tie into a bigger picture that may not be evident at this time. Sometimes you just have to bear with me because I will always work towards the bigger picture of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys what do you think so far? Yeah the whole marriage thing was a last minute decision that is going to be a factor later on just you wait. Now! To the chapter! Enjoy! P.S. Rum and snow mix a little too well. Just one of life's lessons I can bestow.

Miles couldn't believe what he had just heard come out of Monroe's mouth. Wife and Charlie should never be in the same sentence, ever!  
"What the hell is going on Charlie? He murdered your family and you are just going to fall into a marriage with him?" Jason was seeing red.  
"Bass is this some game?" Miles knew it was the truth but wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet.  
"No game, we were married last week. Charlotte and I love each other," Monroe held Charlie's hand.  
"You branded your wife?" Jason was irate at this point.  
"Kid, that happened long before she and Bass are whatever they are," Miles sat down with his head in his hands. How was he going to explain this one to Rachel?  
"How?"  
"We were trying to save a kid from one of the Militia conscript ships and well her undercover became a little too real," Miles leaned back and closed his eyes remembering the moment he discovered that brand on her and how he felt that she should have never gone on that mission.  
Jason sat down not able to breathe. The daydreams and dreams of him and Charlie getting married and starting a family were starting to disappear. He now just saw Monroe had gotten one more thing for himself and Jason was screwed over again. He needed air and now. He got up and left the room.  
"Let me go and talk to him," Monroe kissed Charlie on the head.  
"Ok," Charlie smiled and then turned her attention to her uncle.  
"So, when Bass came up that you two were married as a cover story, I didn't mean for you to actually go through with it," Miles finally looked up.  
"Well, it all happened so fast and with the baby due in seven months. Well, we wanted to do this and I have all the faith in him that this is the right choice," Charlie sat down in Monroe's now empty chair.  
"Charlie…please tell me that you are joking," Miles groaned. Now there was no hope of Rachel not killing him.  
"Uncle Miles, it just sort of happened, but Bass and I are excited. I'm really happy and Bass has changed into someone that I love and trust," Charlie knew that Miles was not going to come around to this whole idea easily.

"Jason wait!" Monroe was trying to keep up with this kid but damn he was fast.  
"What did you do to her? Threaten her? Tell her that you would kill Miles if she didn't marry you?"  
"No!"  
"Then why would she marry the man who slaughtered hundreds if not thousands of people, including her father and brother. The man who hunted her down along with her uncle and mother. There has got to be more to why she chose you," Jason spat.  
"Maybe it's for the fact that I'm father of her baby."  
Jason felt his lungs empty of air and the world start to spin. He sat down with a thud.  
"You got her pregnant too?" Jason couldn't believe that his dream of marriage and children with Charlie was now going to feature Monroe instead of him.  
"We didn't plan it. One thing led to another and well," Monroe sat down next to him.  
Jason felt all of his hopes and dreams falling away to the point that walking out was his best plan.  
"I have something to ask of you," Monroe looked over at Jason.  
"What more can you want that I no longer have," Jason stared off into the unknown.  
"I want you to be Charlotte's body guard. I want you to be wherever she is at all times the day," Monroe didn't even wait for answer, he got up and straightened up his uniform.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Jason ran after Monroe.  
"You steal the girl I love, get her pregnant, marry her, and convince her that this whole Militia idea is the best answer to all our problems with the Patriots, now you want me to protect her?" Jason squared off with Monroe waiting for the answer.  
"Who better to protect her than the other man that is in love with her and will want to make sure she is not going to be hurt by the paranoid ex-dictator Sebastian Monroe?"  
"What makes you think that I won't convince her to run off with me and leave you?"  
"Because, it's my child that is growing inside her right now, not yours."  
With that Monroe walked away smiling. He knew he would have Jason on his side if for the only reason was to try and change her mind. He knew that he would have to watch Jason but he also knew that Jason would lay his life on the line for Charlie.

It had turned to late evening and all at the fortress were in the great hall eating and talking. Charlie and Monroe were at the head of the table eating and acting like the newlyweds they were.  
"Don't go all Lancelot on me kid."  
"Miles you are going to have to work harder on your analogies. Anything pop culture wise prior to the blackout I don't get," Jason kept his eyes focused on Charlie and Monroe.  
"Well, let me give you the short version. King Arthur married Guinevere. Sometime down the road the best knight and friend to the king, Lancelot sleeps with set king's wife. Her name was Guinevere. So if you think about it, don't act on it. As much as I hate to see it, I am not going to have you try to kill Monroe. We need the poor bastard. Just watch what you do."  
Miles knew that this was going to be a thorn in all sides.  
A private came racing into the dining hall and ran to Monroe. He whispered something and saluted.  
"Clear the room now! Miles and Jason come with me!" Monroe grabbed Charlie's hand and left the room.

Dun dun dun!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm kinda not feeling the review love. **hint, hint cough cough wink wink**

Monroe was pacing the floor while Charlie stared out the window.  
"What's going on Bass?" Miles closed the door behind Jason.  
"We have a problem," Monroe slowed his pacing down but continued back and forth from the fireplace to couch.  
"What kind of problem," Jason leaned against the wall.  
"One of those 'Houston, we have a problem,' problems," Monroe stopped pacing to use the back of the couch as a podium.  
"Crap," Miles groaned.  
"So, what's the problem that Houston needs to be brought into this?" Jason confused by the reference.  
"It's a movie reference kid. It means that we have a possibly fatal problem," Miles sat down with a thud in the chair closest to him.  
"Why can't you guys just say that?" Jason hated this secret language.  
"Enough!"  
Everyone stared at Charlie, she had finally left the window and stormed over to Jason.  
"When were you going to tell us that your dad was now over the unit in Willoughby? You just happened to leave that part out. Or the fact that a patriot spy was just caught trying to break in?" Charlie stood toe to toe with Jason.  
"Charlie, back off. Truman is still over the Patriots in Willoughby, not Neville," Miles moved Charlie back.  
"Yeah, unfortunately because of something that I did we are now their bitches," Jason walked away from her, he couldn't be this close to her and not be able to hold her.  
"Well apparently he is in their good graces," Monroe finally stepped into the conversation.  
"So what did this spy say?" Jason caught how Monroe was looking at him.  
"That your dad, the great Tom Neville, knows that Bass and I are somewhere in the Plains Nation. That the bounty on our heads have gone up by at least 400 diamonds and now they have added 'Dad or Alive' to the posters. Plus, I want to know what 'crimes against the USA' I supposedly committed," Charlie was ready for a fight with anyone, or maybe it was the hormones.  
"Well, it's going to come out sooner or later Nipples. Time to let the cat out of the bag," Miles knew that this powder keg was about to blow, might as well put out all the ammunition and get it over with.  
"What proverbial cat are you having to let out Jason," Monroe was now resting his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to remedy the situation.  
"The bounty on Charlie is my fault. I thought if I brought her in that I could hide her with me in Charleston," Jason didn't want to look up Charlie.  
"Jason, you are the biggest idiot I have ever met!" Charlie was fuming.  
"Oh, he is a bigger idiot then you think," Miles knew that Charlie's rage was building.  
"Do I even want to know?" Monroe had his head hung in sheer embarrassment for this kid, plus he was sure his wife was about to rip him a new one.  
"I was going to have Charlie marry me and request permission to be the overseer at one of the plantations. It would keep Charlie out of any type of fight and then she I could raise a family. Not having to constantly be on the run and fighting for our lives. A normal life," Jason decided looking at Monroe was a safer idea than trying to look at Charlie.  
"I was wrong, you aren't the biggest idiot, you are the leader of the idiot race! In what world would I have accepted marrying you just to save my ass? You turned your back on me! You decided that your father was more important and that was a few weeks after he had tried to kill us when we were on that damn boat with the chemist," Charlie was no longer able to stand the sight of Jason. She decided that leaving the room was the only way that he was going to live to see another.  
"Remember our talk about what your job was going to be?"Monroe looked at Jason with a smile.  
"Can I start tomorrow?" Jason knew where this was going and it wasn't going to be good.  
"Nope," Monroe just pointed towards the door.  
"What was that 'job talk' about?" Miles looked confused.  
" I gave him the job of Charlotte's personal body guard," Monroe stared out the door.  
"You are a son if a bitch Bass," Miles closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair, he was getting tired of all this.  
"I can be, but he will give his life before letting anything happen to her," Monroe went and sat by his friend.  
"Well if Tom is headed this way, then we need to get her out of here. You said you have been negotiating with California. Send her there with nipples and let's take care of Tom," Miles was concocting the plan in his head.  
"No, Charlotte stays here. Here she is well protected by the Militia. Plus, she is helping to get the people onboard with helping to supply troops for the Militia. They see the wife General Monroe and they realize that I am doing this to protect their families," Monroe looked at Miles with a small shrug.  
"Wait, you only married Charlie to help your image?" Miles knew that this happy couple crap was nothing more than a Sebastian Monroe scheme.  
"No, I married Charlotte because I love her and we want to share our lives together. Plus in a few short months we are going to parents," Monroe leaned back further into his chair.  
"Bass, send some men that aren't branded yet to snoop around and find out what the Patriots are up to. Tomorrow you and I will look at the new recruits and see how far behind we are training them," Miles couldn't believe he was going down this road again.  
"So, General Matheson is back to help rebuild the Militia?" Monroe sat up a little.  
"Yeah, I guess I am back," Miles shrugged, yep those words had come out of his mouth.

So I am going to kick back and work in some plot twists and mystery parts that I hope will make jaws drop. Enjoy, and let me know what you guys think.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so this chapter is me winging it tonight. BTW frozen is an awesome movie!

Charlie was fuming. How could Jason act like this? He had turned his back on her and moved on to back his father.  
"Charlie wait!"  
"Why should I? I am not the one being a grade A asshole!"  
"No, you're not but you have to admit I was not given a fair hand. I'm having to watch you be the happy family woman with Sebastian Monroe," Jason was going to let her have it.  
"Jason, I have found someone that makes me truly happy. I didn't hesitate when he told me he loved me. I don't question his motives. I know that he is going to rebuild the militia and I am ready to stand by his side," Charlie was ready for this fight, she knew it was long over due.  
"The Militia Charlie! It's the same army that took out half your family! The same one that you fought and almost died trying to bring down. Remember the tower Charlie? Do you? I remember fighting the same guys that I once served with, they didn't care that I was no longer with them," Jason didn't care anymore, he was heart broken and he was going to let her have it.  
"The Militia is going to protect the people and get rid of the Patriots! Bass is going to make sure that what happened to Atlanta and Philadelphia doesn't happen to any other town," Charlie decided that she too could come out swinging and not care anymore.  
"He had you brain washed," Jason decided that this road with her was going to be bloody and if me was going to hurt so would she.  
"If I was brainwashed, then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you," Charlie glared.  
"No, you just spread your legs for him was all," Jason knew he had crossed the line but he didn't give a damn anymore.  
Charlie slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  
"Follow me and I will not hesitate to put an arrow through your heart," Charlie walked away with tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she would not let him see how much he had hurt her.  
Jason watched as Charlie walked away. There was a line in the sand and he decided that simply crossing it wasn't good enough, no he had nose dived across it.  
"Well, you have successfully pissed off the wife if the lead of the Militia, congratulations. What part if keeping the stupid to the minimum did you not understand?" Miles had seen the tail end and he knew that Jason had one foot in the grave and the other on a bar of soap when it came to Charlie.  
"Miles, I blew it. Why can't she see that she has crawled into bed with a snake and he is going to take her down the path that is going to get her killed, and most likely it will be by him?" Jason watched as Charlie now entered the courtyard.  
"Kid, my niece's judgement has never been the best but right now she is having more than you know going on. We just got word from the spy that Patriot troops are starting to make their way into the Plains Nation. We still have militia trying to make it here. Washington and Oregon have decided that breaking away from the crazy Governor in California and turning their troops over to Monroe will save their asses right now. Before you ask, they decided that Monroe is the only saving grace separating them from the invading Patriots. After all, the Rockies are the natural and only barrier," Miles watched his niece as she was met by some of the ladies who were either wives or girlfriends of the Militia members stationed at the fortress.  
"So I take it that the republic is back?" Jason looked at Miles but already knowing the answer.  
"Looks that way. I think that this time Monroe may declare himself king, or emperor, or duke. Who knows, this time though Charlie is here and so far she is anchoring him. He is wanting the best future for her and the baby," Miles couldn't believe all that had happened but he knew that it was going to be a long road ahead.  
Jason knew something that the rest didn't know. His mother was out for power and if she even sniffed that Jason was no longer associated with the Patriots, well then there would be no peace for anyone. He had seen how easily she had tossed his dad to the side and not given two thoughts about it. She and her new husband Doyle were the bigger threat, he just didn't know when they were gong to make their plans known.

Charlie entered the bedroom that she and Monroe shared. It was the largest bedroom in the whole fortress and resembled something like that of castle bedroom. King sized four post bed with heavy velvet curtains that closed to keep the light out. She laid down on the bed, she tired both physically and emotionally.  
She felt two hands run up her thighs.  
"Bass..."  
"Shhh, keep your eyes closed. Tonight I am going to show you how much I really love you. I want you to let me take control," Monroe moved her up on the bed and began undressing her.  
"Bass, I know you love me," Charlie opened her eyes catching Monroe in the idle of getting undressed. Her breathe caught at the sight of him of him shirtless.  
"I said keep your eyes closed Mrs. Monroe," Monroe finished undressing.  
Charlie smiled and closed her eyes and felt h crawl under the sheets with her.  
He began gently nudging her legs apart with his knee. His kiss was deep and hungry. As he entered her held left thigh up by his waist and his left hand held the nap of her neck.  
"Oh Bass..." Charlie moaned.  
He showed her how much he loved for the next few hours. When they had he held her in his arms.  
"I'm sorry we didn't get to have our wedding night until now," Monroe kissed the top of her head.  
"It was worth it. What are we going to do...to..you know...show our love...when I get bigger?" Charlie couldn't go without h for long that much she did know.  
"Don't worry Charlotte, you will still get to experience my love," Monroe ran his hand down her side sending her into a severe case of goosebumps.  
"You, little one, I promise you will have plenty of brothers and sisters as proof of my love to your mom," Monroe smiled at the thought of kids running around and Charlie and he growing old together.

Ok some fluff for the several who wanted it. Stay tuned folks!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright my faithful readers it's time for another chapter. There may be some fluffy tonight but I need to really get more of the groundwork laid for what's going to happen in the bigger picture. So here it is.

Jason had decided that he wasn't going to give up on them yet. He had to show her that Monroe was the same as he was before. There had to be something that she had not known.  
"Aren't you supposed to be guarding Charlie?" Miles brought Jason out his thoughts.  
"She's in their bedroom and I didn't want to go in there after the noises I heard," Jason felt sick all over again at the thought of what they were doing.  
"Well at least she can't get knocked up from it this time," Miles didn't know how this conversation was going to go.  
"Thanks Miles, that makes me feel so much better," Jason was ready to walk away.  
"Well how about I distract you with something that has just come to light, so to speak," Miles handed the paper to Jason.  
"What is that smell?" Jason began looking at the bottom of his boots.  
"That's what came to light. Apparently the prisoner had stuffed that, well I'll let you figure it out by the smell," Miles shrugged.  
"I got it, now what are these markings?" Jason turned the paper all different ways trying to figure it out.  
"I have only seen that one other time," Miles looked over the balcony and taking in the scenery that the Rockies provided.  
"And that is?" Jason didn't have time for these games.  
"When Bass and I were in Iraq. About a year before the blackout, we were deployed fighting the insurgents. That, is Farsi, and that is a big clue," Miles pointed at the paper.  
"So the spy is an Iraqi?" Jason didn't know how this made any sense.  
"No, he is not an Iraqi, but I'm guessing that the Patriots are using former military linguists to translate coded messages, luckily we have our own linguist. Well, sort of," Miles motioned for Jason to follow him.  
"We do?"  
"Yep, well he mainly learned Farsi to pick up local girls and how to talk to their fathers if he got caught in the girl's bed," Miles smiled at the memories.  
"You?"  
"Nope, Bass."

"Bass, come back to bed. Sleep in for a little bit," Charlie reached for Monroe's hand.  
"Charlotte, you are an evil temptress. Fine, but we aren't sleeping," Monroe had a devious smile on his face.  
He climbed up under the covers and Charlie immediately straddled him.  
"My God Charlotte," Monroe moaned as she took control and their bodies moved to the same rhythm.  
"Why General Monroe, you are hitting the right spot," Charlie kissed Monroe, releasing a moan into his mouth.  
A knock at the door made both groan.  
"I think I will be king this time and have a kingdom instead of the Republic, that way I can behead anyone that interrupts our...moments," Monroe QuickRing threw on pants.  
"Queen Charlotte has a nice ring," Charlie pulled the covers up to make sure everything was concealed.  
"Your title suggestion is noted," Monroe smiled as he opened the door.  
"Bass what did I tell you about role playing?" Miles walked into the room and waved at his niece.  
"That costumes make it so much better," Monroe about closed the door in Jason's face.  
"You two are odd, I'm going to get dressed," Charlie said slipping away towards the bathroom with the sheet draped around her.  
"Please tell I didn't interrupt what I think I did?" Jason leaned against the same desk that Miles had.  
"Listen Junior, we're married, so yeah you both did," Monroe found a clean shirt.  
"Well, I have something for you Bass," Miles handed the paper to Monroe.  
"That smells like..."  
"Don't ask, I already was informed all about it," Jason waved his hand.  
"So, Mr. Rosetta Stone, what is the Secret Squirrel message on that paper? Or do we have to eat so many boxes of cereal to get the decoder ring?" Miles crossed his arms.  
Monroe sat back down on the bed and let the paper fall to the floor.  
"Please tell me we don't have to go and find this decoder ring," Jason looked from Monroe to Miles.  
"No kid but we have a problem," Monroe whispered.  
"We always have problems, what's different about today?" Miles didn't know why they were whispering.  
"They know about the baby. They want Charlotte captured and brought to Washington," Monroe looked over his shoulder to make sure that Charlie hadn't heard.  
"How?" Jason couldn't believe his ears, maybe he was dreaming.  
"Oh, gets better in a bad way," Monroe picked up the letter.  
"How much worse could it get?" Nope definitely not dreaming, otherwise he and Charlie would be naked and doing things he had only red about in the Playboys he had found in Strausser's footlocker.  
"This person is giving details about the fortress," Monroe put the letter in his pocket.  
"Great, we have a traitor amongst us," Miles couldn't believe how shitty their luck was lately, could it get any worse?  
"There is a bright spot," Monroe smiled.  
"And that is?" Miles wondered if this was going to really good or bad.  
"We now have the secret password to identify who is a Patriot," Monroe smiled even wider.  
"Ok, what is it?" Jason shrugged.  
"Well, it's more of a sentence and response. Pay attention, you're going to need to memorize it," Monroe stared at the fire.  
"Why me?"  
"Everyone knows how you feel about me but I know that you will do whatever you must to protect Charlotte. You say, 'Sometimes it snows in the spring." The response from our traitor should be, 'But the flowers always grow.' When you find out who it is, take him prisoner," Monroe glared.  
"Yes sir," Jason sighed.  
"Everyone is playing nice?" Charlie smiled.  
"Always," Jason shot Miles a look.

well what are your thoughts? Who can the traitor be?


	10. Chapter 10

So, thoughts anyone on how this is going to turn out? I am still working out the details but it is going to be fun, in a weird and twisted way.

Charlie was watching Jason closely. He seemed to be eyeing everyone that she talked to or that came close to her for that manner. The only people he was truly ok around were Monroe and Miles. She knew something was up but she hadn't been able to get anything out of Monroe or Miles. Alright she thought, time to turn on the charm and get the answers out of him.  
"So, how ya been?" Charlie knew her tone was not normal, how was she going to convince him to talk if she herself weren't that convincing?  
"Let's not go down that road," Jason didn't look at but eyed the room.  
"Jason, it's the library, grab a book and let's talk about it," Charlie pretended to look at the different titles.  
"Fine, find one on betrayal and heartbreak and we can have a lengthy discussion," Jason shot back.  
Well, so much for trying to get information out of him. She was just going to have to snoop like as usual. She hadn't realized how much she and Bass being together was getting under Jason's skin.  
Jason decided his time was best served looking at the language section of the library. He wanted to get well versed with Farsi. If that was the language the Patriots wanted to speak and send coded messages in, then he would learn it and do what he could to upset their plans. He was able to find one book about it, but then another caught his eye. The book on the Kama Sutra caught his eye and he decided to have a little fun at Charlie's expense.  
"Hey I found an interesting one," Jason plopped down next to Charlie and opened the book up in the middle.  
"Yeah, that one is fun but turn to page twenty-two, and that will really blow your mind," Charlie shrugged and got up.  
"We found that book right after we moved here, be careful page eighty-two kind of sticks," Charlie walked out of the library smiling.  
Jason dropped the book out of disgust.  
"They would have found this book," Jason groaned.

Miles and Monroe watched the courtyard where the soldiers were practicing hand to hand combat.  
"So which one of these fine young men is the traitor amongst us?" Miles began looking at each solider individually.  
"From what I have learned, it's the one that you least expect and is in the best position to get information," Charlie entered the room.  
Monroe looked at her with a pained expression. He knew that she was talking about him and all the times he had screwed them over. He was going to prove to her that he had changed and that she could trust him again.  
"Well, then there is always the good soldier who is always willing to back every play and is really admit about everything that the leader says," Miles decided to ease the tension in the room.  
"I guess both can be the same person," Monroe looked back to the courtyard.  
"Well, I may have a slightly crazy idea of how to root out our traitor. It's just an idea but it may just work," Miles couldn't believe that this had actually popped into his head.  
"Well, it's better than having Jason walking around saying something random to almost every solider," Monroe leaned on the banister with a sigh.  
"Declare yourself king. Have a coronation ceremony. Make everyone swear allegiance to you. I bet you, the person who is playing the role of traitor will step up and swear his allegiance first and make sure that he is the one that is fully onboard with this to the point we all will want to punch him," Miles couldn't believe he had let the words come out of his mouth.  
"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Monroe began to laugh.  
"Bass, it's better than what we have right now, which is nothing," Charlie shot Miles a worried glance.  
"Yeah, like that is going to go over well. Half the population thinks I dropped the nukes on Philly and Atlanta," Monroe threw his hands up in disgust.  
"But then the other half doesn't know," Charlie was trying to be positive.  
"No, they're dead," Miles joined Monroe on the couch.  
"Well, how about we do the plan and see what we can make of it," Charlie gave up on trying to be positive.  
Monroe looked around the room.  
"Where's your guard?"  
"I may or may not have pissed him off. Plus his little prank back fired," Charlie smiled at himself.  
"Well don't tell him about the plan until we know that he isn't the one that is the traitor," Miles was trying to get the headache to go away by rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"But he knows there is a traitor and if he is the traitor, why would you give him the job of protecting me?" Charlie didn't like where her thoughts were going and decided that she needed to keep a closer eye on Jason to make sure that her thoughts didn't bear fruit.  
"Even if he is a traitor Charlotte, he won't do anything to hurt you and he will protect you no matter what," Monroe looked out the window, he couldn't believe that he was going to agree to Miles's plan.  
"Alright, then, I guess it is just the three of us until proven otherwise," Miles got up to go and find Jason.  
"Miles, make some sort of official announcement. We will have a coronation at the end of the week. Everyone in their finest. Announce that the Republic is going to now be a Sovereignty and that Charlotte and I are going to be crowned king and queen. Make it good Miles, after all, this is your plan," Monroe couldn't believe that he had caved to this stupid idea.  
"So, I guess that I now have to wear a dress," Charlie groaned.  
"Yep, and a crown," Monroe laughed.  
"Great, just great," Miles threw his hands up.  
"What?" Monroe looked at him sideways.  
"This means I now have to find crowns, plan a dinner, and make all the arrangements. It's going to be a regular King Arthurs's court," Miles pretended to be overly dramatic.

Didn't see that one coming did ya?


	11. Chapter 11

Alright it has taken me a while to get things in order in my brain for this. This is probably going to be a slow chapter that is going to have some much needed Miles/Charlie time. Seeing how he is sort of the father role for her now. So enjoy!

Miles watched as his best friend and one time brother in arms was crowned king of the Rockies, which now included part of the Plains Nation, California, Washington and Oregon. Miles then watched as his niece was crowned queen. It had been a very long week, but he had gotten everything done. He was now watching the crowd to see who stood out as the possible traitor. Everyone seemed to be acting normal. He hadn't realized how many people thought that this coronation was a good idea. Many of the men were talking about how to defeat the Patriots. The only one who really stood out of the crowd was Jason and that was for the fact that he had a sad express on his face. Miles decided that it was time to go and talk to him once in for all.

"You know kid, they say 'If you truly love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, then it was meant to be,'" Miles leaned against the wall next to Jason.

"Well, I don't know who 'they' are but that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Jason kept his eyes on Charlie.

"Jason, this is the first time I have seen Charlie smile in a very long time. This is also the first time that I've seen her wear a dress, actually the second time but I really don't want to count the first time," Miles thought back to the opium plantation, and how Charlie had agreed to everything in order to save Nora.

"Why don't you count the first time?"

"Because that involved her having to wear a dress that barely covered everything and try to kill someone," Miles shrugged at Jason's shocked expression.

"And you let her do it?"

"No, but she was willing to do it to save Nora's life. I couldn't talk her out of it, that's just how Charlie is when it comes to family," Miles watched as his niece danced with Monroe, and for once he could tell that she was truly happy.

"But he is going to hurt her. Miles, I can't stand by and watch that happen. He's done nothing to cause her pain," Jason knew that he wasn't going to win her back unless Monroe did something stupid.

"You did too. You lied to her, threw her off a train, and you turned your back on her for your father who wants her dead," Miles looked at him with his signature cocked eyebrows expression.

"Yeah, granted, I did that but I didn't kill her dad and brother," Jason pointed out.

"Your dad killed her dad, and her brother was killed by the solider in the helicopter," Miles retorted.

"It was one of the men in my dad's unit and it was Monroe who sent all that crap into motion," Jason rebutted.

"Point taken, but Jason, if it's meant to be for you two then it will happen. You have to see that there might be a reason for all this," Miles patted his shoulder and walked towards Monroe and Charlie.

"May I have this dance with the queen?" Miles slightly bowed.

"Of course," Monroe kissed Charlie on the cheek and stepped back so that Miles could take his place.

"So, what were you two plotting over there?" Charlie smiled.

"How to take over the world," Miles laughed.

"Any good ideas?"

"None worth mentioning," Miles smiled.

"Ok, are you proud of me?"

"Why would you ask me something like that? Of course I am proud of you."

"I mean, I am married and having a baby. I am supporting the very man that caused my family to be destroyed. I just want to know that I am still making you proud of me and that you aren't ashamed of everything that I have done," Charlie looked up at Miles hoping that she was going to get the truth.

"I am proud of you and I support you. I never thought that you and Bass would be together, let alone married. I was hoping thtat you would settle down and have kids after all this was over, but we can't really choose what life has in store for us. Charlie, no matter what, I will always be proud of you," Miles kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight. I think you look like a real princess," Miles hugged her.

"Queen, Uncle Miles," Charlie chuckled.

"Oh crap," Miles groaned.

"Bass has rubbed off on you."

Sorry it is so short today. Had a very long day yesterday and I am still trying to wake up. Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter out. Between work, school, kids, and working on my home business…So I am still working on more ideas that are currently bouncing around in my head.

Charlie was getting more and more frustrated.  
"Alright, now hold the yarn with your left hand and keep tension on it," Ms. Adams smiled.  
"Listen, let's give this a break for today," she forced a smile.  
"But King Monroe asked that all the women help make hats and mittens for the men before winter hits," Ms. Adams seemed genuinely concerned.  
"Well, I need a break. We'll pick this up tomorrow," Charlie stood up.  
"Yes ma'am," Ms. Adams said with a slight curtsy.  
"Well, that was an hour of my life that I will never get back," Jason yawned.  
"You were snoring through half of it," Charlie threw down the knitting in its basket in disgust.  
"Hey, like I said before, boring. So, onto more interesting topics, what's going on with the traitor front?" Jason walked over to the window.  
"Nothing, it's stalled out. I can't figure anything out right now about it," Charlie lied.  
She had some leads but they suggested Jason and she was watching him to find out what she knew.  
"Well, I can't either and it's pissing me off," Jason couldn't look at Charlie.  
Jason was having a hard time looking at her now because she was six months along a really starting to show. He couldn't stand to see her happily pregnant and it was Monroe's.  
"Jason! Come here!" Charlie said excited.  
"What?" Jason walked over to her in a few steps.  
Charlie grabbed his hand and positioned it on her stomach. He felt a little kick.  
"It's the baby. It's a kick!" Charlie was smiling.  
"I'll go get Monroe," Jason quickly left the room.  
He closed the door behind him and rested against it. It was all too much for him. Why had Monroe done this to him? Now Charlie was having him feel the baby moving. The baby that he wanted to his and watch grow up. Jason let out a breath and walked towards the study that also served as Monroe's office. He was going to tell him that Charlie wanted to see him and then go for a much needed sparring session with some of the new recruits.  
"What do you mean you can't do it?"  
Jason felt like he shouldn't be hearing the conversation he was hearing. So he pressed himself into the shadows so he couldn't be seen. He couldn't recognize the male voice.  
"I can't kill her. She's the queen. She also has a baby growing. I don't kill children," the female voice hissed.  
"Well, I guess General Neville with have an issue with that," the male voice snapped.  
"You can tell Tom Neville to kiss my ass!" the female growled.  
"You forget who you are talking to. Remember your place in this arrangement," the male voice snapped.  
"I'm wondering if this is even worth it," her voice cracked.  
"Go and be the perfect little hand maiden and keep teaching her how to knit and be a good Militia wife, but remember we are Patriots first and foremost," the male voice became soft.  
Jason heard their foot steps as they walked down the hall in the other direction he was in. Jason quickly made his way to Monroe's office.  
"We have a problem," Jason was out of breath.  
"Hello, oh it's you at the door Jason. Come in and sit down. That's how the conversation would have gone if you had knocked," Monroe looked up from his book.  
"Sorry sir, but I think I have a lead," Jason nodded his head.  
"What is it?" Monroe closed the book.  
"You have to get rid if Ms. Adams, she is part of the traitors plot," Jason sat down in the chair that Monroe motioned for him to.  
Jason explained what he had over heard in the hallway. He explained that Ma. Adams was the only one teaching Charlie how to knit. Jason explained how the two in the hall were planning on poisoning Charlie. Jason didn't know why Charlie and the baby were the target, he could understand Monroe because he was king.  
"We take Ms. Adams into custody and question her. From now on one of us will have to test the food, or cook it ourselves," Monroe rested his head in his hands.  
"Well right now Charlie needs you, the baby is kicking more," Jason motioned down the hall.  
"Jason, I'm sorry," Monroe opened the door leave.  
"What for?" Jason asked, but there were a million or more things that Monroe could apologize for.  
"I put you in a position that makes you hurt more. I should have chosen someone else. I didn't know who else to trust her life to," Monroe was being sincere, he had seen how all this was effecting Jason.  
"Well, I will always love her and maybe that is my fate. To protect the woman I love even though she is married to another man," Jason felt this was the biggest thing Monroe could have apologized for.  
Monroe nodded his head and left. He knew that he had originally done it out of spite, possibly as retribution for Jason turning on the Militia and him for her. Now, he felt sorry for Jason. Monroe looked at the scene before him and for once he was speechless. Charlie was brushing her hair while looking out the window. She was in profile so he could see that she was really starting to show. She turned and smiled at him.  
"Come here," she put the brush down and sat on the window seat.  
Monroe sat beside her. She took his hand and held it to her stomach. He felt the little kicks. It was finally hitting him, he was going to be a father again. This time he would make sure Charlie's labor and delivery would go easily.  
"Bass, it's going to be ok," Charlie knew where his mind had gone.  
"I know but I worry," his smile was sad.  
"Well, close the door and come and help me get in the tub. I'd rather have your help than Ms. Adams," Charlie kissed his cheek.

Monroe closed the door and came back to see Charlie's dress falling down past her hips to the ground. He stared at her. Somehow she had become more beautiful. Monroe walked over to her and helped pour the warmed water into the tub. He had a quick thought and quickly undressed and got in the tub. He could tell Charlie was about to protest until he took her hand and helped her into the tub, sitting her invent wren his legs with her back resting against his chest. Slowly he began massaging her lower back and hips.  
"Mmmmm, this is nice," Charlie relaxed more.  
Monroe began rubbing her swollen abdomen.  
"Tonight you are coming to bed early, the kingdom can wait," Charlie rested her on too of Monroe's.  
"Charlotte, I have to go over strategies with Miles," Monroe kissed her neck.  
"As your wife, who is currently carrying our baby and who needs her husband to be with her in bed from now on, I order it," Charlie moved his hands to her lower abdomen to rub where the baby where it was now resting.  
"You make pregnancy so beautiful," Monroe looked down at he belly just in time to see the baby kick.  
"So, is this some way of telling me that you intend on keeping me knocked up as much as possible?" Charlie giggled.  
"Not all the time, but I would like to have more kids," Monroe slowly spun her around.  
"I want more kids with you too. I mean, half the fun is trying, right?" Charlie kissed Monroe.  
"Let's make this a nightly thing," Monroe kissed her back.  
"The massaging bath?" Charlie deepened the kiss.  
"Yes, and then," Monroe lifted himself out of the tub and lifted Charlie out and carried her to the bed.  
"Making love to my beautiful wife," Monroe smiled as he laid her in the bed.  
"But I'm getting bigger," Charlie looked away.  
"I have other positions we can do," Monroe climbed under the covers with Charlie.  
"Thank god we found that book the first night," Charlie smiled.  
"The Kama sutra is the greatest book ever," Monroe smiled as he began showing her why the book was well known.

Yep, I gave Monroe and Charlie some much needed couple time. Plus the plot thickens muhahahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

Alright so I am trying to get this up before the episode tonight. I hope that you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Miles decided that being on the offensive was the best bet to weed out who the traitor was. He was going to make sure this guy was not going to bring an end to his niece.  
"Miles, we need to talk," Monroe startled Miles out of his thoughts of traitor carnage.  
"Not now Bass, I have to work this out and find out is trying to kill my niece," Miles really didn't have to deal with Monroe.  
"Well, I have more news on that front. Ms. Adams gave up her accomplice because she feared what we would do to her," Monroe guided Miles to his study.  
"So what did the old battle ax say?"  
"Adams."  
"I know what did she say?"  
"That Adams, her brother, is the one that put her up to all of this."  
"Let's kill them both and be done with it."  
"We can't."  
"Why not Bass? I thought you would be the first one to suggest it."  
"She killed herself with a hidden cyanide capsule."  
"Isn't that just convenient of her?"  
"Well do you feel like a good old fashioned interrogation?"  
"After you."

Both men left for the quarters where the privates were housed. It was a long and solemn walk for both. They knew that there was going to be blood spilled tonight and hopefully answers would flow with it.

Private Adams stood on the roof of the fortress and released a pigeon into the air. Attached to its neck was a message for Neville. He knew that Miles and Monroe were going to find out soon enough but this message was most likely going to be his last. He made Neville aware of that, and to the fact that his sister had been captured. He decided that now was the time to tell Neville about Charlie's pregnancy and that Monroe was now king of over half the country. He watched as the pigeon became only a speck in the distant sky. It was time to go and face the music.

Jason had seen a pigeon flying away. He knew that they didn't have pigeons in this area due to the hawks. He remembered at one point in the rebellion against the first Militia he and some of the others had used pigeons to relay messages to other camps. He decided that visiting the roof needed to be in his future. He started down the halls trying to remember where the roof access was. He heard footsteps and turned a corner right into a private he had only met a few times.  
"Sorry about that," Adams held out his hand.  
"Oh, I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing," Jason looked down at the private's hand when he noticed something.  
"Well, I have to get back to my post," Adams quickly moved to the side.  
"Same here," Jason was right.  
"Hey Adams, when did you get your brand?" Jason turned so that Adams couldn't walk away.  
"Oh right before the Republic fell," Adams said rubbing his left wrist.  
"Funny thing that I noticed, your brand is on the wrong arm," Jason eyed his hands to make sure that Adams wasn't going for a weapon.  
"What do you mean?" Adams began looking around to find a way out.  
"Well true members of the Militia are branded on the right wrist while swearing in," Jason pulled his sword.  
"Listen, the guy doing the branding that day was drunk…I…." Adams began trying to find a way out.  
"Liar! You're the traitor who is going after the queen aren't you?" Jason began to see red.  
"I'm a Patriot! That bastard child will never see the light of day! Don't worry, the kingdom will fall and your dad will triumph!" Adams said as he stabbed himself in the stomach.  
Jason didn't attempt to help, he watched as the life and blood drained out of Adams. Jason spat on the corpse and turned to walk away, bumping into Miles and Monroe instead.  
"Look, Jason found the traitor and just like a coward, Adams took the easy way out," Monroe nodded at Jason.  
"Go and stay close to Charlie, I don't know how many more are around," Miles didn't move his eyes from the body.  
"Well, let's send Tom a message that I know that he is up to something," Monroe watched as Jason walked away.  
"Who do you want to play messenger?"  
"This guy. We'll pin a note to him saying 'Nice try.' Then we'll have some soldiers drop the body at the nearest Patriot post in the middle of the night," Monroe's eyes were hallow.  
He didn't know how many would come but he knew that this was war and that he had only an army of two thousand men. It was going to have to do against Tom and the Patriots. Monroe decided that here and now it was going to be all out war without the rules of war to govern it.

Sorry that I didn't get this out before last night's episode. Thoughts on the episode? Thought's on the story.


	14. Chapter 14

So, it's been a while. I do apologize for that, but I am having some issues with how I am trying to get the story from point A to point B without losing everyone in the middle. I am going to be skipping ahead a month because let's face it, towards the last month of pregnancy, you get cranky and uncomfortable and in this setting that is just plain funny and gives me some ideas to play with.

Charlie felt like she couldn't get any bigger. She was tired and sore all the time and that made her cranky. Jason had kept his watchful distance but did stay close like he was ordered. Charlie knew that this was hard on him. They had once talked about babies and marriage, but that had been a long time ago. She rested in a chair in the library reading about the Roman Empire. They had managed a lot without electricity.

"My lady, your bath is ready," Greta, Charlie's new servant smiled sweetly.

Charlie slowly sat down in the water. It was nice and hot. It was so relaxing and Charlie was ready to go to sleep.

"You know, you shouldn't fall asleep," Bass smiled from the doorway.

"Well, when I'm as big as a whale, I'm allowed to relax," Charlie kept her eyes closed.

"Here, I'll help you," Bass helped Charlie wash and rinse.

Bass watched his wife as he helped her out of the tub. She was mainly belly, and she had that glow about her. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"It's late, let's lay down," Charlie yawned.

"I have to take care of some things before bed," Bass helped Charlie into the bed.

"Well, those can wait until tomorrow. I need you to hold me tonight," Charlie gave Bass a stern look.

Bass tried to resist her look. He knew it was pointless to fight her on this. He caved and got ready for bed. Laying down next to Charlie and holding her in his arms made the world seem that much better and all the issues with it melt away. Resting his hand on her belly and feeling their baby moving around inside her made it all come into focus for him. He was rebuilding everything for them. He wanted a better and safer future for them. Even if that meant having to annihilate every Patriot in the process. He felt when Charlie went to sleep and kissed her cheek.

"Bass? You up?" Miles always knew how to ruin a moment.

"Shh, Charlie's asleep," Bass got out of bed without disturbing Charlie.

"Well come out into the hall, we have to talk," Miles was still trying to get used to the idea of Bass and Charlie married and having a baby to top it all off.

"What's going on?" Bass gently closed the door behind him.

"We have a problem. A one thousand man strong problem," Miles didn't like to always be the one to give out bad news.

"What's going on Miles?" Bass didn't like the sound of what was going on, he had a pretty good idea, but he didn't like it.

"The ranch leading up here was attacked last night, two of our scouts saw it. Tyson and his wife were executed. Bass, they made them kneel and were shot in the back of the head. They are on the way here Bass. We have to get Charlie out of here and to somewhere safe," Miles knew that this was going to be a hard choice for Bass but it was one that Miles didn't have to think twice about.

"Miles, the baby is due any day. Charlie shouldn't be traveling. We are in the mountains and she would need to be at full strength to make the trip to the other side," Bass couldn't believe his ears.

The Patriots were coming and there was nothing that they could do about it. What were they going to do? Charlie was going to give birth soon. Bass didn't want another repeat of Shelly and their baby. He couldn't handle it if anything happened to Charlie and their baby. He would be gone for good.

"I can take her through the passage that leads to the California border. There are few people there that can watch over her and the baby. I can leave first thing in the morning. We can put her on a wagon. The passage is big enough that a wagon can get through," Jason had overheard everything.

Even though he wasn't going to get the one he loved, he was going to protect her with his life if it came down to it. Jason knew that he would always love her and be there for her and protect her no matter what happened.

"Jason, you guys may not make it through the passage before the baby is born," Miles liked the idea, but he knew that Bass wouldn't go for it.

"She shouldn't be moved. What happens if something goes wrong?" Bass hated this idea.

Bass felt that it was duty to be there for the birth of his child. He had been denied the joy of holding his son for the first time with Connor and then with everything that happened with Shelly and the baby. He didn't want to miss this time.

"Sir, what if this is the only way to keep her and the heir to your kingdom safe?" Jason couldn't believe what was coming out of his own mouth.

"He's right Bass," Miles hated to side with the kid when it came to the whole "kingdom" idea.

"Fine, but get rest. You leave at dawn. I shouldn't have to remind you that if anything happens to Charlie and the baby, you will not live to see another day," Bass narrowed his eyes at Jason.

So my fearless readers, what do you think of the show so far? I just want yall to know that I appreciate every single one of you! Thank you for all your feedback and reviews.


End file.
